1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flow analysis configuration used in particle analysis instrumentation, and more particularly to a flow analysis system configured to enable the accurate identification of the existence of blue-green algae in a fluid. The system may include an optical imaging capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art has seen various optical/flow systems employed for transporting a fluid within an analytical instrument to an imaging and optical analysis area. A liquid sample is typically delivered into the here of a flow chamber and this sample is interrogated in some way so as to generate analytical information concerning the nature or properties of the sample. For example, a laser beam may excite the sample that is present in the bore of the capillary, with the emitted fluorescence energy representing the signal information.
In the area of identifying specific particles in a flowing fluid, the closest known relevant technological developments involve bulk measurements or conventional flow cytometry, neither of which is sufficient to enable the detection of blue-green algae early enough to initiate steps to eliminate it within a desired period of time. It would be advantageous to detect with accuracy the existence and density of blue-green algae in a flowing fluid to improve the taste of drinking water. The existing bulk-detection technology requires the existence of a minimum amount of the algae before detection can occur. Unfortunately, that capability is not satisfactory as the blue-green algae cannot be detected before it becomes a noticeable problem.
The inefficiencies of detecting blue-green algae with existing bulk monitoring and conventional flow cytometry systems produce inconclusive resolution resulting from less than optimum collection of fluorescence emissions from a fluid sample passing through the bore of the flow chamber. Conventional flow cytometers involve the use of flow nozzles that limit the size of particles passing into the flow chamber for detection. For example, particles greater than 60 micrometers (μm) in cross section will clog the nozzle. Blue-green algae clumps and, as a result, particle sizes of 100 μm to 2000 μm in cross section are common. They also exceed the maximum internal dimensions of the nozzle. To date, therefore, the particle detection art, including the imaging and/or flow cytometry art has not disclosed utilizing sufficient arrangements for optimizing particle delivery, particle resolution and fluorescence emission collection suitable to produce accurate blue-green algae detection at low concentration levels. There is therefore a need in the art for a system and related method to improve blue-green algae detection, including in a flowing fluid and with or without imaging of the algae.